Talk:USS Ticonderoga
Merge Not mentioned = No article? -- Cid Highwind 13:58, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Oh yeah. I'm surprised they stayed for so long after we deleted the Garuda article. Do what I did in the article and mention the Ticonderoga in a background section of the Insurrection article. -- Tough Little Ship 14:09, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Transcript of Mission Order * Line 1: TO: CAPT ITZAK ARRAT * Line 2: USS TICONDEROGA NCC-87270 * Line 3: (Space) * Line 4: FROM: COMMODORE TOKI * Line 5: STARFLEET ADVANCED TECHNOLOGIES DIVISION * Line 6: (Space) * Line 7: SUBJECT: TESTING OF MARK 25 WARP SENSOR * Line 8: (Space) * Line 9: STARDATE: 41... * Line 10: (Space) * Line 11: ... * Line 12: (Space) * Line 13: ... DATA REGARDING MARK 25 WARP SENSOR * Line 14: ... ARE CLASSIFIED MOST SECRET AND MAY NOT * Line 15: ... UNDER SPECIFIC ORDER OF STARFLEET COMMAND. IN PARTICULAR, * Line 16: NO MARK 25 DATA MAY BE TRANSMITTED BY NORMAL SUBSPACE COM NET. * Line 17: (Space) * Line 18: WE HAVE REASON TO SUSPECT THAT FERENGI AGENTS MAY BE OPERATING IN THIS SECTOR AND THAT THEY * Line 19: UNDERSTAND THE STRATEGIC IMPORTANCE OF THIS UNIT. WE THEREFORE IT CRITICAL THAT ALL STEPS * Line 20: BE TAKEN TO PROTECT THIS INFORMATION. * Line 21: (Space) * Line 22: YOU WILL BE ADVISED AS TO THE PROPER MEANS OF RETURNING THIS INFORMATION TO ADVANCED TECH DIVISION. (End) USS Ticonderoga (NCC-87270) If we have no other (canon) USS Ticonderoga, do we really need the 2364 disambiguation? -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:41, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :I know we had a USS Ticonderoga in Star Trek: Insurrection (scene was cut, but the ship was mentioned in the Star Trek Expanded Encyclopedia on page 672). I was unaware of the USS Ticonderoga in Conspiracy. Is this from an on-screen graphic? --TardisCaptain (talk) 03:43, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree that the disambiguation is unnecessary. Just have a bg note here that the ship was to make an appearance in Insurrection, and treat it as as far as we know the same ship. -- Capricorn (talk) 09:49, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it was from a display screen in "Conspiracy". I think the Ticonderoga in Insurrection was NCC-75227, though. -- Renegade54 (talk) 13:05, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Was that number ever confirmed though? I thought it was only speculation based on the registry of the craft Data was flying. -- Capricorn (talk) 04:11, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::It's speculation. I included a background note about this ship being mentioned in the movie "Insurrection". I have also included a note about this ship having the highest NCC number. I changed the registry to NCC designation because I can imagine some people arguing that other ships had higher registries, ex. or the Surak. I did the same for the . "Conspiracy" has given us quite a range in numbers, hasn't it?:)Throwback (talk) 07:58, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Exploration, Defense and Taxi Service? I see it was never mentioned on film, which is good. I'm surprised someone wanted to use a line stating the Ticonderoga carried Quark to the Baku planet for what was ostensibly a holiday. I just can't see Starfleet vessels being used as 24th century Ubers. NettiesKid72 (talk) 07:51, December 7, 2016 (UTC) NettiesKid